Tenko Mirai
is 16 years old and loves nothing more than bending the rules and taking her bike out for a ride. Despite her unapproachable demeanor, she is always looking for ways to help others, but she never lets anyone know when she is behind anything. She doesn't care much for attention. Her alter ego is Cure Utopia. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Tenko has burnt orange hair which she keeps cute just below her shoulder blades and piercing magenta eyes. Her bangs are longer on the right side of her face. She often pulls her hair up, mostly when she goes out for rides. She is most commonly seen wearing a black leather jacket with a white tank-top underneath, dark green cargo pants, and black leather boots. She also wears a pair of goggles with magenta-tinted lenses. Personality Tenko is a rebellious and snarky 16-year old who loves nothing more than getting away from everything on her motorcycle. Tenko believes that rules act as nothing more than limits and that without them she can accomplish a lot more, so she is often in trouble with city authorities, especially her dad who runs them. When she's not out riding, Tenko can often be seen hanging out with a close group of friends, often playing harmless pranks and expressing her crude and often dark sense of humor. Tenko's style of speech is very casual and often comes across as a bit rude seeing as she rarely, if ever, uses honorifics. When referring to herself, she uses the more boyish "boku". History Early Life Tenko has always been a little troublemaker who, according to her father, takes after her mother almost too much. Since she could walk Tenko has been pushing the limits on everything, be it her physical ability, to what she can get away with doing. Her desire to bend the rules often caused her problems with her rule-loving father, but the rift between the two of them wasn't really a problem until when Tenko was 12, an argument got out of hand and she told her father that she believed he was the real reason her mom left. She still regrets saying that. Becoming Cure Utopia Tenko became Cure Utopia after chasing a falling star which turned out to be Toge-Zashi. After their encounter, Slate appeared and Toge-Zashi gave Tenko a Utopia Halo. Cure Utopia "Crashing through the cataclysm! Cure Utopia!!" "大変動を通してクラッシュ！キュア ユートピア！" "Dai hendō o tōshite kurasshu! Kyua Yūtopia!!" is Tenko's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents pure force. She uses Pretty Cure Utopia Force! to become Cure Utopia. Scorpions are a common theme for her. Appearance As Cure Utopia, Tenko's hair becomes a brighter orange and her bangs become magenta in color. Her hair is pulled up on the right side, jetting to the left in a spiky ponytail. Her eyes remain a bright magenta with the addition of a gold ring around her irises. Her hair is held up by a gold braided wrap, which sticks out like a scorpion tail. Abilities and Fighting Style Cure Utopia's fighting style is far more dependent on physical attacks than most other Pretty cure since her powers of purification are quite weak. In order to actually defeat an enemy, she has to completely wear it down first. Her fighting style is very fast and aggressive, but also very controlled. To make up for her magical weakness, she finds ways to utilize her environment to her advantage. As Cure Utopia, Tenko has incredible strength, agility, and speed. Utopia's fighting style takes inspiration from Capoeira and Northern Shaolin. With enough focus, Cure Utopia can create golden flares of energy to make her attacks stronger. Weapons Attacks Scorpion Punch One of Cure Utopia's basic attacks. Energy is built up in the fist in the shape of a spike. Power Ups Character Songs Tenko's voice actor, Sanae Kobayashi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. One of them is a duet with with Hiro Shimono, who voices Toge-Zashi. *'Limit Breaker!' *'Dare to try?' Duets *'Dual Force!' Relationships Isao Mirai Tenko's relationship with her father is rocky at best, since he is the head of the Saigo City authorities. Even though they don't see eye-to-eye, they both have the same goals of protecting the city. Toge-Zashi Toge-Zashi, or ToZa as she calls him, is Tenko's precious fairy partner. Tenko cares for him greatly and would do just about anything to protect him. Seiko Mirai Tenko takes after her mother greatly even though she never really knew her. When Tenko was little, her mother left to find out if Saigo City truly was the last place with people. No one has heard from her since. Yumi Akai Yumi is one of Tenko's best friends and is the one person Tenko will always go to for advice when she needs it most. Yumi's simple-mindedness allows her to find the simplest solutions to most problems. Arata Yoshino Arata is Tenko's other best friend and is someone who Tenko can always rely on when she's upset. Etymology 転向 (Tenko) - means "Shift" 未来 (Mirai) - means "Future" Her name means "Shifting Future" Utopia - Refers to a perfect world Trivia *''Her appearance and Cure name are both references to Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal... I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. (Appearance inspired by Rei Shingetsu/Vector. Cure form reference to the card Number 39: Utopia.'' *''Tenko is the only Pretty Cure to fight without a team.'' *''Tenko is the second cure to have a black and pink color scheme.'' *''Tenko is the only Pretty Cure to not attend school.'' *''Tenko is the oldest lead Cure.'' Category:Lead Cures Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Cataclysm Pretty Cure! Category:Magical girls Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Black Cures Category:Pink Cures